


Make me a coffee (and then make me stay for more)

by blueberrywizard



Series: Chicago Nights [1]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Also Will is pan, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, And Connor is a disaster, Connor owns a coffee shop, Damn Colin Donnell and his pretty eyes, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Tried, IT'S HIS FAULT, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, because I said so, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: "Chicago was full of cozy coffee shops and small cafés, but somehow Adrenaline was the only place that workers from ED in Chicago Medical Center - doctors, students, nurses and even security - actually loved, for various reasons. It was close to the hospital, they were selling amazing coffee and well. The owner was hot. Sue them all. "Or: in a parallel universe Connor owns a coffee shop, but everything else stays the same.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Series: Chicago Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686859
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Make me a coffee (and then make me stay for more)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agent_Beyonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Beyonce/gifts).



> Hi there! 
> 
> So: we gathered here, because I'm bored and I've read all fics with rhodestead that people on this lovely site gave us. I'm almost done with S2, but it's not really important in this case (that's why I love alternate universes). 
> 
> It's really cheesy, forgive me. Also, I'm aware that Connor is slighly ooc, but I have literally cannot stop seeing him as a soft disaster. Anyway, it was fun to write and I hope you'll like it too!
> 
> (English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for grammatical mistakes. And oxford comma sucks)

Chicago was full of cozy coffee shops and small cafés, but somehow  _ Adrenaline _ was the only place that workers from ED in Chicago Medical Center - doctors, students, nurses and even security - actually  _ loved,  _ for various reasons. It was close to the hospital, they were selling amazing coffee and well. The owner was hot. Sue them all. 

It was a small place, but full of charm. Mismatched furniture and soft pillows warmed up cold coloured tiles and clean, white walls. It was modest, but underneath it, there was honesty that you felt the second you came in. There’s something charming in places that feel like home and you don’t have to work hard to make it like this. 

Connor was proud of  _ Adrenaline. _ Sure, maybe he could come up with better name, but whatever, it was too late now for any regrets. And he never regretted doing everything he could to piss his father off. After all,  _ Adrenaline _ brought him more joy and opportunity to meet wonderful people than anything (or anyone) else in this city. 

He quickly learned which ones of his customers had been working in a hospital - he always treated them a bit better, as if to say  _ thank you _ for simply doing their jobs. And after some time, despite his neutral demeanour, they warmed up to him. He learned their names and their orders when they became his regulars and sometimes, when all the signs were telling him that one of them had had a tough shift, he poured an extra shot of espresso into their coffee. They never said a word, but he could see in their eyes that they knew what he was trying to do. 

Some of them actually dared to laugh at his poor attempts in making various puns connected with coffee and medicine. Really ungrateful, is it not? At least he made them happy and it was all he could ask for. 

He also learned that their orders were a bit influenced by their personalities. Ethan always ordered a sandwich with his coffee, meanwhile Reese asked for the biggest, strongest, blackest cup of anything, as long as it had caffeine in it. Maggie and Dr Charles had a bit of a sweet tooth, April liked surprises and Natalie preferred tea to coffee. 

And it had been like that, shift after shift, day after day. 

Until one day a literal sunshine came into his coffee shop, and he lost it. 

He wasn’t meant to. And this sunshine could be a real asshole sometimes. 

It came in a form of tall, handsome redhead with a smile that could power up whole state of Illinois, if not more. Nobody could blame him, right? And he was always drawn to strong characters, so it could only have one outcome and he was ninety-nine percent sure it’ll be a disastrous one.

But let’s start at the beginning. 

One day a literal sunshine came into his coffee shop. Said sunshine also happened to be a Natalie’s companion and he laughed at something she said, but Connor didn’t know what it was. Said sunshine also happened to have this particular look in his eyes while looking at her - that’s when Connor knew he’s doomed. He was great at observing people and frankly speaking, it’s painfully obvious when one person looks at another with honest to God puppy eyes. It’s over before it even started. 

“... you should have more faith in me, Will, really.” Natalie said, when they came closer to the counter, getting ready to order something. Connor wiped his hands and turned to the register, flashing a small smile to the pair. 

“I have, Nat, but  _ flatline? _ We’re rather trying to avoid these, don't we?”

“Don't be an asshole, Will. The coffee is great and honestly, I can forgive all the puns Connor made in his coffee shop as long as he’s pouring an extra shot into my coffee.”

So. The stranger’s name was Will. And apparently, as Natalie said, he was an asshole. Connor could agree with her - nobody is allowed to laugh at his puns  _ before _ making an order. 

“All I’m saying is that you have to admit it, it’s a little concerning. And you can’t drink coffee yet.” 

Natalie rolled her eyes and said  _ hi _ to Connor. 

“I don’t care, just order something,  _ quickly,  _ or you’re buying next time.”

“Hi, Natalie.” Connor said, because he knew how to be polite to his customers, even if they came with friends that were in love with them, and he had no right to be jealous of them. He barely knew this guy, even if his heart hadn’t got the memo. “Usual for you?”

“Yes, please. I’ll also have whatever sandwich without a tomato you have. Oh, and Will’s coffee too, but he’s very indecisive, so it might take a while.”

“I’m not indecisive, I just like to consider all the options I have.” Will stepped closer, locking his big brown eyes with Connor’s. “And she’s mean, because she’s buying. Hi, I’m Will.”

And here it was, this hundred megawatt smile, powering up the whole tri-state area for next couple of months. 

“Hi. I’m Connor. Welcome to  _ Adrenaline. _ I’ll make you a flatline, if you’re in a rush. That’ll save the time for all of us.”

Yes, Connor knew how to be polite. Even to people who are unfairly pretty, but mock his coffee without drinking it first. But maybe he chose not to be  _ overly _ polite today. Tough luck.

“I didn’t order it.” Will answered, confusion clear on his face.

“I’ll just make it. It’ll help you make a decision next time you’re here.”  _ And I highly doubt it. _

Will looked at Natalie, who just smirked at him. 

“Make it with extra shot, he’ll be complaining less.” That was her only answer and she walked away a bit to give Connor time and space to make their order. 

Will walked after her, mumbling something under his breath, but Connor didn’t pay it any attention. He had coffee to make and he knew when he had a challenge in front of him. And Will definitely was a challenge.

Few more minutes left before Connor called Natalie’s name and gave her their drinks and a sandwich.

“Here’s your usual, one sandwich without a tomato, but with ham, cheese, lettuce and cucumber. Also, one flat white with an extra shot, that hopefully won’t send you into a cardiac arrest, but it could burn you, if you drink it too fast.”

“Gee, thanks, I didn’t know it.” Will rolled his eyes, but already cradled coffee closer in attempt to drink it quickly. Connor smirked. Just a tiny bit. 

“You can bring your own coffee cup if you want. Next time I mean.” He added, just when the pair turned to leave.

It was Will turn to smirk.

“And what exactly makes you think there’ll be next time?”

Wonderful. Just… wonderful. 

* * *

The thing is: this all was completely new for Connor. He wasn’t the type to fall for every person he knew, no. He preferred to built his relationships on a steady course, and honestly, by relationships he meant more of a “friends with benefits” than a romantic one. But whatever. He was pretty sure that now he got crush on a guy who’s a) probably  _ very _ straight and b) he only met once. And he didn’t know what to do.

Even his employee, Fiodor, knew that something wasn’t exactly right with Connor, but he was never one to pry on things, especially when Connor was frowning constantly. And he was frowning a lot, recently. But he couldn’t get Will out of his head and it started to feel a bit tiring.

He just wanted to make him coffee again. And maybe take him out later. And maybe, just maybe, take him home after and blow him off. And then make him coffee again and… 

Connor was too aware that it was plain daydreaming. He should probably stop, but then.

Then the door opened. 

Will, this time alone, came in. He wore his work clothes, and he looked like he barely slept a minute. Connor felt sorry for him and mentally noted to pour an extra shot into his coffee again. He can have favourites, he’s the owner. 

“I’ve got this” Connor said quietly to Fiodor, and then, a bit louder, to Will: “So. I take it that for once, flatline wasn’t a bad thing?”

Will snorted and gave him a look. 

“Maybe. Your coffee didn’t kill me, so I guess it’s a good thing.”

“Want another one?”

He nodded, but he looked at menu, hanged on the wall. After few more minutes of silence, Connor thought  _ fuck it, _ because if he made him coffee without any order once, he certainly can do it again. 

“Did you bring your cup with you?” He asked, standing in front of the machine. 

“No, I- I didn’t plan on coming here today.” Will answered, still studying the menu.

“Do you want to take a seat? I’ve got it all covered.”

“Are you going to make a decision for me again? Because I don’t like it.” Will said, grumpily, but he slumped on the nearest chair, watching Connor work. 

“Maybe. You don’t like surprises?”

“No, not really. Not in my line of work.”

Connor smiled compassionately and grabbed vanilla syrup. He had a feeling that Will needs something sweet, even if not necessarily healthy. 

“Here, try it. You won’t regret this surprise, I promise.”

Will paid and took a sip of his drink. Connor noticed that he looked positively surprised, which stroked Connor’s ego, just a tiny bit. He had a feeling that he needs to be careful with what he do or he’ll fuck it up.

Connor smiled and Will frown a bit and left without saying a word. 

Well, at least he still tipped him, so perhaps he still had a chance. 

* * *

After that one day Will became a regular, which made Connor more than happy. It also earned lots of looks from very amused Fiodor, and he was fairly sure that Dr Charles and Maggie started to suspect something. He was aware that they probably behaved like kindergartners, with their constant bantering and slightly too harsh jokes, but he liked their dynamic anyway. Will made him feel like he could be himself and it would be enough. 

Then he realised that Will’s behaviour shifted. Or maybe it was Connor’s dumb ass, finally noticing things and catching up to them for once. 

Connor realised that Will - for all his stubbornness and short temper he’s familiar with now -  _ let  _ him make his coffee without ordering anything. 

He noticed how he had been smiling while pretending to look at the board, as if he didn’t know what’s written on it by heart now. He noticed how he’s already sitting in small, green chair that Connor started to call “Will’s chair” in his mind, before he could even finish telling him  _ I got it covered for you. _ He noticed how he always has a reusable cup with him now, the one that was a gift from Connor. It was white and blue with a print: cheerful, tiny dogs that reminded him of Will. 

He also noticed that half of the time he came into his coffee shop with Natalie. 

Connor wasn’t a coward, but he also wasn’t the type of person who breaks other people’s relationships, no matter how much he’s pining. And, as his employee told him, he’s pining  _ a lot. _ So he told Fiodor to shut up or he’ll fire him (it’s an empty threat and both of them knew it, because the kid is sweet, his coffee is almost as good as Connor’s, and he’s never late; what’s truly miraculous is that his boyfriends hangs in the café pretty regularly, orders a fresh coffee every two hours, no matter how long Fiodor’s shift is and always tips  _ generously _ \- Connor didn’t want to pry, but it looked to him like an arrangement that only these two could possibly understand, so he kept his mouth shut).

Some things are meant to be the way they are. Maybe this whole situation is one of them. 

Until one day, Will came just before closing looking like death and probably feeling like one - his eyes were red-rimmed and a bit puffy, his work clothes rumpled. Connor knew that something bad must’ve happened and he was pretty sure that Will wouldn’t like to talk about it. Nevertheless, he could be patient and he was great at keeping comfortable silence. 

“Hi, Will. What brought you here so late?” Connor asked, wiping the last porcelain cup. He tried to be as careful and neutral as he possibly could - he knew by now that the other man hated pity and was hot-headed. It wasn’t the best time to start a fight and it was the last thing Connor had wanted. 

Will shook his head and tensed, making himself as small as he could.

“Could-” His voice sounded raspy, so he cleared his throat and started again. “Could you make me a tea, maybe? Please?”

Oh. This was bad. Will rarely said “please”, but he was able to express his gratitude in different ways. 

“Sure. Any preferences?”

Will shot him a look, although it didn’t have the usual fire. He was aware that Connor will do what he wants anyway. So he pulled two cups and made tea for both of them - plain Earl Grey for himself, and sweet, green tea with lavender for Will. He closed up already empty shop and sit in front of Will. He held his tea in both hands and stared into it, as if it could tell him secrets of the universe. Connor sipped his Earl Grey in silence, but after a couple of minutes he asked Will quietly:

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Will shrugged.

“She died and I couldn’t do anything.” He whispered into his tea thirty minutes later, when their tea was cold already and Connor stood up to make them another one, since neither of them wanted to get out. “Cancer. The same my mother had.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He answered softly. He wanted to do more for Will, but he knew from experience that nothing could really help him right now.

More silence followed. 

“I know it isn’t the most appropriate thing to say, but come home with me?” He met Will’s surprised face, so he started to ramble. “It’s just... I don’t think you should be alone today, I know I wouldn’t want to be alone if I were you, but I’ll totally understand if-”

“I’d actually like that.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Connor cleared his throat nervously. 

“And what- um, what about Natalie?”

Will sighed and rubbed his face. He looked older and more tired now, as if he lost all the energy that kept him upright to this moment. 

“I keep on fucking everything up in my life. We’re friends, but I think that sometimes even this is too much for her. It’s for the better anyway. Some things are meant to be the way they are. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Connor just nodded. There wasn’t much to say anyway.

They fell asleep on his couch, which was truly inconvenient for their backs, but Connor felt strangely happy when he had woken up and saw Will’s unruly bed hair sticking up from his fluffiest grey blanket. 

* * *

After that, things were going… better. A bit different, but better nonetheless. They spend more time together both after work and in the café, mostly talking about nonsense and simply getting to know each other better. Connor started to realise that if this keep on going, his stupid crush will turn into something bigger. 

But there was a one problem: even if Will weren’t in any type of romantic relationship with Natalie he a) could still have feeling for her and/or b) was probably straight. So, the pining continued, because Connor wasn’t brave enough to approach the subject (even if he once mentioned a guy he had dated a couple of years earlier), and he wasn’t really keen on ruining this fragile thing they had. 

Until of course, of fucking course, there was an accident. 

Nothing major, Connor just burned his hand a little while pouring someone’s coffee, but the timing was unfortunate enough; Will walked through the door just to see Connor moaning with relief when cold water started to cool his burn. 

“Are you alright? What happened?” He asked quickly, moving behind the counter, so he could see and check the burn himself. “Where’s your first aid kit?” 

Connor moved a little to show him, but Fiodor already got it and handed it to Will. 

“We’ve got a spray in a fridge in the break room. I’ll handle it here, Connor.”

“I’m fine, you shouldn’t-” Connor rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t finish the sentence, because Will already had moved and Connor had no other option, but to follow him. “Seriously, Will, there’s no need to do that-”

“Sit.” He commanded and Connor decided not to express his disagreement. “It doesn’t look bad, thank God, but you should cool it for another couple of minutes.”

“I know, it’s not my first rodeo.” 

“Hey, at least now you have a doctor to make a professional opinion. And it should heal quickly, it’s not very deep.”

“You could kiss it better, so it’ll heal faster.” Connor murmured, but Will heard him anyway. They stared at one another for a second and then Will said:

“Okay.” And he leaned down to kiss him on the lips. 

It was a brief kiss, but sweet. It was simultaneously more and everything he could ever ask for. Sure, maybe it wasn’t a big and spectacular moment, a perfect shot from movie, but it was enough. It was a beginning, honest and hopeful for both of them.

“I meant my hand.” Connor said, stunned, because Will only kept smirking at him. God, he was gorgeous. Tall and full of mischief, but also incredibly kind and caring. An asshole who wore his emotions on a sleeve. A man Connor could easily fall in love for. He probably had been doing it already.

“But it helped anyway, right?” Will leaned back against the counter, giving Connor space and opportunity to stare at him unabashedly at the same time.

“I thought you were straight.”

“Now, that’s offensive. But yeah, I’m not fully out of closet yet, so I guess it’s easy to assume it. Wait, is this why you asked me about Nat that time? Oh, man, let me assure you: there’s nothing between us. I kinda met this cute, but infuriating man, who keeps on doing what he wants to do without asking me first, so maybe I need to ask him instead?”

“... I don’t follow?”

Will rolled his eyes, but it was rather fondly than irritated. 

“Do you want to eat dinner with me? I’d ask you out for coffee first, but you know,  _ awkward. _ So how do you feel about Italian?”

“Are you sure I don’t have a concussion, because it starts to feel like I’m hallucinating things now.”

He laughed, throwing his head back. He looked softer, younger - the way he smiled and his eyes brighten up immediately reminded him of this old quote about thousand suns. Will certainly felt like them to Connor.

“No, you idiot, I'm asking you to eat dinner with me and maybe do something more later.” There it was, his mischievous smile again, the one that made these lovely wrinkles around his chocolate coloured eyes. Connor smiled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Something more, you say? I'd like that, but I have to warn you, doctor Halstead: I need to be wined and dined properly before you start making indecent proposals. I have standards.”

Will snorted and moved closer to check on his hand again.

“I don't doubt it. Now, I have to go, I have double shift tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep, but I'll check on you after. Let me know if anything wrong with your hand, okay? You'll need it for these indecent proposals.” He kissed Connor's hand softly and stood up, ready to leave. “I'll text you later. Take care of yourself, I don’t want to meet your stupid handsome face in the ED tomorrow.”

Connor smiled brightly. Doctors. 

* * *

So that’s how they roll from there. They still banter a lot and fight even more, because Will has a hard time of letting go and Connor is stubborn man who doesn’t like to lose. But at the end of the day their routine was set in stone: Will is making something to eat while Connor is making coffee (or tea if it’s exceptionally late). They talk and they’re constantly trying to improve their poor communication skills. It’s not easy, but it’s honest.

They take one day at a time. But they’re happy as they should be. And it’s enough.

* * *

“Maybe we should adopt a dog.”

“Will, no.”

“Will, yes.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
